No Silêncio do Céu Brilhante
by Aria01
Summary: No final, tudo nunca passou de um perigoso jogo entre mestre e mordomo...


**Título: **No Silêncio do Céu Brilhante

**Autora:**-Aria-

**Beta:** Eri-Chan

**Fandom: **Kuroshitsuji

**Casal: **Sebastian x Ciel

**Classificação: **PG-13

**Gênero: **Yaoi/Slash, Songfic, Romance, Drama e Angst

**Disclaimer:**História sem fins lucrativos. Por mais que eu goste da idéia de ganhar algum com isso, o que jamais vai acontecer, tem como único intuito entreter os leitores.

Eles não me pertencem, infelizmente, e sim a Yana Toboso.

**Sinopse:**No final, tudo nunca passou de um perigoso jogo entre mestre e mordomo...

**Notas: **Apenas o surto de alguém que precisava "extrapolar" seus sentimentos, nada mais. **Spoilers do episódio final da segunda temporada do anime.

* * *

**

Dedicada a **Eri-Chan**, minha Koi amada e responsável por esse meu vício, e a **may_31**, porque eu havia prometido pra ela uma fic de Kuro de aniversário há quase um ano.

* * *

**No Silêncio do Céu Brilhante**

_Os olhos vermelhos __e confusos que se abriam, encaravam o ser a sua frente. A figura conhecida com a qual compartilhava as mais diversas, e por vezes ainda confusas, situações. O ser que, ainda que negasse, tornara-se sua única e fiel companhia, a qual confiava sua própria vida sem hesitar._

_Quando Ciel abriu seus olhos, Sebastian estava ali, segurando-o em seus braços. E tão logo pode sentir seu sangue jorrar em meio às águas que os cercavam. _

_Seu mordomo tentava matá-lo._

_**T**__**sumetai namida o tataete / **__Segure as lágrimas frias_

_**T**__**oki ga michiru koro / **__Quando a hora chegar_

_**A**__**nata wa hikari o sagashite / **__Você procurará pela luz__  
__**Yami o hiraku darou / **__Abrindo caminho na escuridão_

Um jogo perigoso, por assim dizer, havia se iniciado junto com o contrato feito por Alois. Um jogo entre mestre e demônio, demônio e mordomo, mas, acima de tudo, entre demônio e demônio.

Ciel sabia dos termos do contrato com Hannah, compartilhara aquela "lembrança" enquanto a alma do jovem de cabelos loiros estivera alojada em seu corpo, e ainda assim fizera questão de prendê-lo a si. Por toda a eternidade, Sebastian o serviria.

Desde que fizera seu contrato com ele, o garoto via o demônio como um patrimônio que lhe pertencia. E orgulhoso como era, jamais o deixaria ir. Não o permitiria abandonar-lhe. Não depois de tudo.

Por sua vez, Sebastian Michaelis apenas comprovava que algo ali havia se quebrado. O nome que lhe fora dado por ele, pela alma que tanto desejara, a cada vez que deixava aqueles lábios dolorosamente lembrava-lhe talvez não fosse mais tão pura e saborosa como anteriormente; a conduta do jovem que se tornava mais e mais "abusiva".

– Eu não poderei comer a sua alma por toda a eternidade.

Dentro da carruagem, mordomo e mestre seguiam sob uma intensa troca de olhares. Alguns mais consternados; outros mais desafiadores.

– Sim, e ainda...

_**A**__**kane no utagoe / **__A voz escarlate_

_**S**__**ono mune o somete iku / **__Irá pintar seu coração__  
__**Eien ni kogarete / **__Como uma melodia que você para sempre sentirá falta_

_**Chiri isogu shirabe no you ni / **__No entanto ela rapidamente se dissipa_

– Tal como eu lhe ordenei naquele labirinto de rosas... – As orbes escarlates de Ciel estavam fixas nas do demônio à sua frente, uma delas carregando a marca que os mantinham presos – Você será o meu mordomo por toda a eternidade.

O olhar resoluto do jovem Phantomhive indicava não haver hesitação acerca daquela decisão. Era aquela atitude que os afastava. Era aquela postura que fazia Sebastian ter certo receio do futuro que se desenha.

– Sim... Eu respondi "sim" a essa ordem... – Ele falava enquanto retirava a luva que ocultava a sua marca, aquela que firmava seu contrato com o garoto – Mesmo que não possa comer sua alma... Eu sou um mordomo e...

E, talvez, aquelas fossem palavras que lhe doíam mais do que saber que estava fadado a ser apenas um "servente" pelo resto de sua existência. Palavras que conseguiam confundir ainda mais seu orgulho.

– Eu sou um mordomo de um demônio.

_**Kagayaku sora no shijima ni wa / **__No silêncio do céu brilhante__**  
**__**Watashi no niwa ga aru / **__É onde está meu jardim_

_**Itsuka anata ga tadoritsuku / **__Um dia você fará seu caminho_

_**Migiwa no kanata ni / **__Para bem longe daqui_

O palco, por assim dizer, do ato final havia sido montado. Todos aqueles que estiveram envolvidos com Ciel Phantomhive receberam a notícia de que o garoto estava morto. Com isto, os dois, Sebastian e Ciel, podiam simplesmente desaparecer. Estavam livres.

Livres do mundo apenas; pois permaneceriam presos um ao outro. Eternamente.

Em seu íntimo, o mordomo travava uma batalha que da qual ele jamais poderia ter imaginado. O garoto a quem servira nos últimos anos conseguira despertar sentimentos em um demônio. E estes, agora, estavam confusos.

De um lado, seu orgulho ferido. Desde o princípio, devorar a alma dele era seu único objetivo e por tal intento se submetera aos caprichos do pequeno Conde. Do outro lado, a felicidade que descobrira ao lado dele.

Era deveras estranho dizer que um demônio possuía qualquer tipo de afeto, em especial com relação a uma de suas vítimas. O que se dizer então quando o próprio demônio em questão parecia desapontado por estar fixado a esta sua vítima?

Esta era a atual situação de Sebastian Michaelis.

_**Tsuki o mamoru yoru no yami ga / **__A escuridão da noite protegendo a lua_

_**Sasayaku komori uta / **__Sussurra uma canção de ninar_

_**Nakanai kodomo no hitomi ga / **__Até que os olhos das crianças que não choram_

_**Yume ni nureru made / **__São umedecidos por um sonho_

– Onde vamos agora? – Sebastian perguntou ao garoto em seus braços, enquanto caminhavam por entre as rosas brancas e azuis em direção ao precipício.

– Não importa onde... – O pequeno, talvez um pouco mais consciente, ainda exibia o mesmo olhar firme e decidido, porém, algo nele estava diferente. – Porque o destino será sempre aquele local comum aos humanos e aos demônios, onde somos todos iguais.

Não havia qualquer sinal de hesitação ou pesar. Arrependimento, certamente, era uma das coisas da qual ele não estava acostumado. Afinal, Ciel Phantomhive jamais se arrependia do que quer que fosse, esteja ele certo ou não.

– Que sensação boa... – O garoto sorria minimamente, com uma veracidade poucas vezes vista pelo outro. – Me sinto como se estivesse livre de um feitiço...

Sebastian, apesar de tudo, não sabia dizer se aquelas palavras eram ditas ao mero acaso ou se intencionalmente. Independente de qual fosse a razão, elas ainda o feriam. Doíam como nenhum outro ferimento que já tivera.

Doíam de modo a fazê-lo crer que o "coração" que jamais imaginou ter estava ali, sofrendo por ele.

_**Sayonara / **__Digo adeus__**  
**__**Nido to wa aenai anata dakara / **__Porque nunca mais o verei_

_**Itoshiku kuruoshiku / **__Pois esta adorada e dolorosa_

_**Y**__**oru wa mune o eguru you ni**__** / **__Noite arranca meu coração_

– Sim, mas para isso... – O mordomo sentiu a mão em seu ombro apertá-lo involuntariamente – Eu fiquei preso por um feitiço eterno.

Quando se encararam mais uma vez, Ciel estava sério. Seu olhar, assim como seu rosto, estava livre de qualquer máscara. Não havia arrogância ou deboche. Não havia audácia.

Diante de Sebastian estava apenas um garoto de treze anos que perdera os pais, que fora humilhado. O garoto que não havia desistido de lutar, e que encontrara na vingança uma forma de manter sua sanidade. O garoto com quem fizera seu contrato, e o qual se viu desejando secretamente.

Podia dizer que tivera sua alma, mas, no fundo, não se contentou e desejou mais. Desejou seu corpo e, acima de tudo, seu coração.

Seu maior erro, no entanto, não foi este. Equivocou-se ao esperar demais pelo momento certo, pois este escorregou-lhe os dedos mais rápido do que imaginava. Mais rápido do que poderia remediar.

– Você é o meu mordomo.

– Eu sou o seu mordomo... Eternamente.

_**Kagayaku sora no shijima ni wa / **__No silêncio do céu brilhante_

_**Anata no ie ga aru / **__É onde está a sua casa_

_**Tsuki no ochiru yami no mukou / **__A lua está para lá da escuridão que cai sobre nós,_

_**M**__**ina moto e kaeru**__** / **__Desejando que todos voltem__**  
**__**Hosoi michi**__** / **__Pelo pequeno caminho_

– Daqui para a frente, só poderá responder uma coisa. Entendeu?

Uma última troca de olhares e então o salto para o precipício, diretamente para o destino que os aguardava. Os olhos de cor escarlate de Sebastian ainda exibiam certo desapontamento. Certa derrota.

Algo entre eles havia se quebrado, fato nítido ao olhar de qualquer um, algo que talvez nem mesmo toda a eternidade pudesse reparar. Entretanto, talvez, o tempo fosse seu aliado e um bom modo de curar aquelas feridas.

Afinal, "eternamente" era um período longo demais para ser vivido.

– Yes, my lord.

_**Fim**_


End file.
